<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing God by wolfYLadysama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795487">Playing God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama'>wolfYLadysama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Goddesses, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kagome becomes a god, Land God, Non-Canon Relationship, Personal Growth, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Undecided Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The plaything becomes the player.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homebound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Playing God</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: <strong><em>I</em></strong>, <em>wolfYLady</em>, <strong><em>own nothing! I am but a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga, Inuyasha and Kamisama Hajimemashita, belongs to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! </em></strong><strong>Long live FANFICTION! THIS IS ALL IMPLIED AS THE STORY CONTINUES!</strong></p><p><strong>Summary</strong>: <strong><em>The plaything becomes the player.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Enjoy!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A tear escaped pass thick black lashes; several more followed the first till pale cheeks were covered in wet tracks. A gentle sob filled the silent breeze, the chilled night air her only companion on her evening stroll.</p><p>'<em>This is stupid,</em>' she hissed internally, wiping at her damp face with her jacket sleeve. '<em>Why did I kid myself thinking the well would remain open after I wished away the Shikon,</em>' Kagome slumped down upon a park bench, head drooped forward as she continued to wipe her tears.</p><p>It had been several <em>long</em> months since Kagome had been returned to her present. Everything had gone according to their plan; Naraku defeated, and the jewel not only completed but wished from existence as far as she knew. The only thing that didn't go according to plan was <strong>her</strong>, without even a passing goodbye Kagome had been thrust forward into the future, her birth time, a place she had never expected to return to. The past had become her home, and the people there her family, and life without them was beginning to become too <em>overwhelming</em>. She had planned to stay, to make a life with her friends, to grow old with the ones she loved, even if it wasn't with Inuyasha.</p><p>A few more tears found their way to her chin.</p><p>The hanyou had made his choice, even as Kikyo died in his arms, he had chosen neither. At that moment, Inuyasha had decided to be alone until his heart could heal, in hopes that he could have a future full of love just like the one Kagome made him realize he deserved.</p><p>There had been hope; <em>she'd</em> finally had hope that <em>they</em> could have a future together. And if not together, then at least she could have him in her life as her best friend. But now he was gone, possibly <em>dead</em>, just like Sango and Miroku, or her precious Shippo.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Kagome sobbed into her hands. She had continued to live the <em>mundane</em> life that was her present to indulge her mother. She finished middle school and now was beginning high school at Kawagoe High School. The uniform was a <em>hideous</em> mustard-colored, but due to her poor attendance at her middle school, it was one of the few high schools to accept her.</p><p>She felt so empty, <em>hollow</em>, without them. Kagome had been submerged into the supernatural only to be returned <em>changed</em>. There had been excitement in her life, danger at every turn, and a <em>purpose</em> that resonated deep within her soul. Being with and around demons had ignited a fire within her, her <em>rekai</em> awakening, and burning fiercely beneath her skin. In a world without them, it had all but been smothered out. Even if she were still a <em>novice</em> with her <em>rekai</em>, to have it wither, to feel it <strong><em>withering</em></strong> away, hurt so much that at times she could hardly breathe.</p><p>She felt <em>wrong</em>; everything felt so <strong><em>wrong</em></strong>.</p><p>A bark to her right had Kagome jolt up, with another bark she recognized it as a stray dog. With a scoff, she had every intention of leaving, but then a man cried out.</p><p>"<strong><em>Help! Someone help! Get this dog away~</em></strong>" the man shrieked.</p><p>Running to help Kagome turned a corner to see the neighborhood stray, (everyone knew him as Imasu- treating him like a trusty guard dog, even leaving food out for him). And clinging to a tree was an older gentleman, screaming and shrieking wildly in fear.</p><p>"<strong><em>HELP ME! PLEASE!</em></strong>"</p><p>With a chuckle turned to the small dog, gently waving it to back down. "Shoo, shoo! Go away Imasu," Kagome whispered softly. With a soft bark that had Kagome fighting off a giggle, before turning to look up at the young man. "It's alright to come down now sir, sorry about Imasu; he's all bark and no bite,"</p><p>"Thank you!" He panted, still shaking fearfully as he came to stand next to her. Now besides her, Kagome noticed his blonde hair and hazel eyes, almost making him look like a mysterious foreigner with his long trench coat and hat shadowing his face. No wonder Imasu barked at him. "I'm <strong><em>horribly</em></strong> afraid of them, and my first night back that thing attacked me,"</p><p>She gently patted his back as he continued to rambled between spouts of fearful tremors. Even though he looked to be in his mid to late twenties, it seems he had been far from home for twenty years, and that those awaiting him would be unhappy upon seeing his return.</p><p>"What brings you out so late?" He finally asked, having paused in his rant to look at her somber face. From the looks of it, it seems as if she'd been crying- <em>a lot</em>. Raven hair fell into her pale face in lush waves that she quickly tucked behind a slightly pointed ear, her red sapphire eyes looking off into the park unseeing as if she were lost in the past.</p><p>"I come out here to think, the memories of my family's home are hard to avoid if I'm always there," she finished in a whisper.</p><p>"It's not much of a home if it brings you such sorrow to be there,"</p><p>She nodded, a tear falling from her eyes that she quickly wiped away while also wiping her reddened nose. "I don't think it will ever feel like home again, not after what <em>happened</em>. Mama means well, so does grandpa, but my past there is too <em>painful</em> to ignore when I am reminded of it every day," she signed brokenly.</p><p>"Then have mine," he suggested softly. "If you can no longer call that <em>place</em> a home, then you can call mine yours from now own. I have no use of it anymore,"</p><p>"What about the people there waiting for you? I'm sure they would be happy to see you," she insisted, thinking back to her friends in the past, she'd give anything to be with them again, even if it was just to say goodbye. In this time, they were dead, and to think of them as that broke her heart. Tears began to well up in her eyes again.</p><p>He stood with a shake of his head. "After how I left, I doubt it, " Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. Pulling out a pen and paper, he jotted down a quick map and small note at the note. "Follow the map, and it will lead you straight there, tell them Mikage sent you,"</p><p>Putting the note in her hand, Kagome looked at him, unsure what to make of him. His aura was soft and gentle, but other than that she couldn't feel anything fishy, despite the feeling in her gut that told her there was something <em>more</em> to him.</p><p>"But it's your home,"</p><p>"Not for many years now," He shook his head. "You, on the other hand, <em>little miko</em>," he leaned forward, using her shock to tenderly kiss her forehead. "Should feel right at home there in no time,"</p><p>'<strong><em>How'd he know?</em></strong>!'</p><p>And like that he was walking away, waving over his shoulder as he left with a gentle goodbye.</p><p>Looking down at her hands and then back up, Mikage was gone. And she felt different. Her rekai settled heavy in her stomach; it was like it'd grown suddenly while becoming something more.</p><p>With a laugh, Kagome shook her head and stood, her eyes studying the map. "What do I have to lose?"</p><p>Watching the small girl walk in the direction of the shrine Mikage smiled, the Shikon Miko would make a great land God, without a doubt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Higurashi house was quiet, two of its three occupants having already gone to bed some time ago, while the fourth was currently missing.</p><p>Sitting in the kitchen with a single light illuminating the dim room, with a cup of tea as her silent companion sat Kun-Loom Higurashi. Her brown eyes staring worriedly into the now cold cup of tea she'd originally brewed in hopes it would calm her. Yet it had done nothing to quell the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong; that Kagome wouldn't be coming home.</p><p>She shivered, remembering the dead look that had been haunting Kagome's once lively eyes. The girl that had just a year ago, jumped through the well and through time, was no longer the same girl. Kagome barely ate, rarely if at all spoke outside of being spoken to, and could often be found staring wantonly at the wellhouse or sitting beneath the Sacred Tree.</p><p>It hurt Kun-Loom to see her daughter so distraught over the past.</p><p>A gentle rapping sounded off the door. Looking at the time -11:41pm- she hurried to the door hoping it to be Kagome, the girl had left well before dinner and had yet to return home. As her mother, Kun-Loom had been worried about Kagome's growing depression, she hadn't been herself since the well closed.</p><p>Opening the door Kun-Loom blinked at the crying girl at her doorstep, clearly not her daughter.</p><p>"Auntie," the girl started watery. Brown hair fell straight against her back, with fluffy bangs falling into watery brown eyes. Even while crying the girl was lovely, with a gentle beauty that matched her mother's.</p><p>"Nanami?!" Kun-Loom gasped in realization. "What are you doing here sweetie?"</p><p>The girl crumbled to the ground tears falling down her face, with her shoulders shaking. She wiped at her eyes but the tears kept coming. "Papa lost the house! And then took off!" She cried loudly. "I have nowhere to go!"</p><p>"Oh dear!" Kun-Loom kneeled down and hugged the girl, cradling her lovingly to her chest. "You should have come straight here, my home is always open to you,"</p><p>The girl began to cry harder, thin fingers curling into Kun-Loom's shirt. How long had it been since someone, anyone, had held her like this? Her heart ached as she sobbed harder into the older women's motherly embrace.</p><p>"Come inside. I'll fix you up something to eat while you get fresher up- how does that sound? " Kun-Loom asked with a cheery smile.</p><p>Nanami smiled, her tears still falling as she nodded just as her stomach decided to growl hungrily.</p><p>Kun-Loom smiled, but frowned internally. The girl was far too small, her cheeks even looking sunken speaking of how little the girl probably had been eating. Kun-Loom laughed gently, not at all hinting at the anger she now felt towards her niece's father, while helping the girl stand so as to bring her into the house and out of the cold. "Do you remember where everything is?"</p><p>Nanami nodded, whipping away the residence from her tears.</p><p>"Good- you can find something to wear in Kagome's room, and once your done freshening up, we'll get you some dinner and figure things out from there,"</p><p>Nanami felt a new wave of tears burning at her eyes, and before she could stop herself, she threw herself at the woman. Hugging her tightly. "Thank you Auntie,"</p><p>Kun-Loom simply smiled as she returned the hug, hugging her half-sister's daughter just a little tighter before letting go. "Of course, now go, we'll talk after you shower,"</p><p>As the young teen made her way up the stairs Kun-Loom went about heating the leftovers that she'd originally put to the side for Kagome. If that dreadful feeling of Kagome not coming home was right, then she most likely wouldn't be hearing from her daughter till later on tomorrow as the teen had taken to staying out late or ever sleeping out in the well house.</p><p>She quickly wiped away a tear, Kun-Loom loved her daughter fiercely but since the well closed Kagome had become withdrawn and distance. Even if a rift had form between them, Kun-Loom had faith that her daughter would find the purpose she'd been search for, because from her birth Kun-Loom knew that he daughter was destined for some greater purpose.</p><p>~o.O~O.o~</p><p>Kagome leered at the unkempt steps, a couple hundred, some uneven or cracked. The foliage was overgrown, shadowing the edges or out stretching into the path. Fog hung heavy, flowing downwards from the red arching gate at the top. It looked ominous, almost haunted, but the feeling she got was the exact opposite.</p><p>The air hummed, her aura prickling with the shrine calling to her reiki that shimmered lively against her skin. It took all her strength to keep it from expanding further. This place vibrated with power, power that called to her, beckoning her to take that step; to come home.</p><p>Kagome shivered, shaking her head and biting at her lip. She should head home, back to her mother before the woman could worry further, yet the aura of the shrine pulsed as she went to step away.</p><p>The pulse had her own reiki bursting forth, tendrils of pink and white hue swaying around her, shining brightly in the darkness.</p><p>Kagome clambered to control her reiki, taking deep slowing breaths she pulled her growing reiki back to her. As wonderful as it felt to have her powers back, it equally terrified her.</p><p>"I guess you leave me no choice," Kagome muttered softly, looking back up the stairs.</p><p>With a deep breath Kagome took that step, not knowing that accepting the offer of the shrine, that her fate had been sealed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome clamored to rein in her reiki, she was only on the fifth step, and she felt as if she were going to lose control. Each step sent a shockwave through her system, rippling along the surface of her reiki to the point she felt as if she were going to explode. A wild rush of excitement raced up and down her spine as if she had felt the presence of a jewel shard.</p><p>Taking another tentative step forward, Kagome allowed a small portion of her reiki to surface, but she held no control over the resurgence of her powers. They came bubbling up, spilling to the area around her. The grounds took on the glow of silver holy energy, a significant deviation from the pink hue her powers had been almost a year ago when they'd first emerged. Panting Kagome tried her best to reign in her power, but it continued to grow, pushing out across the entirety of the shrine, it glowed hotly, shimmering and coiling with a purpose that was foreign to her, but she revealed in the excitement that she surprisingly felt.</p><p>Months had gone by, and she had felt as if she were dying. Yet here, at this rundown shrine, Kagome felt as if she had been revived. It was both frightening and exciting. She gave up trying to suppress the desire of her spirit and allowed her reiki to come surging forward. Bathed in the bliss that came with her power, Kagome cried out with a teary laugh.</p><p>"<em>Lord Mikaga</em>?" A small disembodied voice asked hopefully on the breeze.</p><p>Another joined in with a joyous edge. "<em>Welcome back home, Lord Mikage!"</em></p><p>Kagome paused, pushing her aura further until she found the source. <em>Spirits? </em>She also felt another, but they seemed to be cloaked; her only inkling that someone else was there was that it was the only spot in the immediate area that she felt nothing but felt everything around it.</p><p>"<em><strong>Lord Mikage!"</strong></em> The spirits exclaimed happily in unison. Red flames appeared in the darkness, illuminating the rest of the steps. She found herself quickening in her pace, and all hesitation and unease by the resurgence of her reiki were forgotten in her haste to hold onto that feeling as long as she could.</p><p>Making her way to the top, she was greeted by a small shrine and dozens of small spiritual red flames. Walking the few steps necessary, Kagome opened the doors to the main shrine house.</p><p>"Mikage? Is it truly you?" A third voice asked from the darkness of the shrine, a flicker of youki brushing up against her senses.</p><p>Her reiki came snapping back to her, her heart racing with excitement and just the smallest amount of fear. It had been so long since she'd felt the presence of a demon, and although she didn't fear them as a whole, there were plenty who hadn't been too kind to her.</p><p>"Where have you been?" The male demon continued, heat and irritation entering his soft tone. "I've waited quite some time for your return. Twenty years feels like an absolute eternity to me; how about you?"</p><p>Stepping through the shadows, Kagome gasped at the sight of the demon before her. He stood well over a foot taller than her, his slender frame dressed in a fine silk kimono that brighten with a mix of dark fabric and vibrant flowers that complemented his pale ivory skin tone. Dull silvery violet eyes peered at her through the darkness, glowing with anger and what seemed to be a relief. But what captured her attention most was the short silver-white hair and matching ears that gleamed in the low light as if they were dipped in moonlight.</p><p>A bang of longing rang out in her chest, a phantom image of her friend flashing quickly across her mind.</p><p>He then charged her, rage twisting his handsome face.</p><p>Kagome shrieked, pulling her reiki tight as she blocked herself with her arms in front of her face. Using her mind's eye, she imagined her reiki forming a dome of protection around her, not to harm but to protect. She briefly remembered Miroku's lessons, although back then, she hadn't been able to manage a barrier; in her haste to protect herself, Kagome tried and unknowingly succeed; if only for a couple seconds.</p><p>At her scream, the demon stopped mid-strike, his once angry features softening to confusion and even a flicker of sadness as they shared a wide-eyed stare.</p><p>"Damn," he straightened, his silvery hair falling into his eyes. "This is not Mikage,"</p><p>"<em>What? That's impossible!"</em> At the spirits decree, two spirits, or should she say shinigami's, appeared. They were small in size, both wearing masks.</p><p>The male-sounding one with the mask of a monkey flew up to her inquisitively. While the female sounding one flew up closer, brushing her bangs from her forehead. "<em>Master Tomoe, as you can see, the mark of the land God is here on the forehead, exactly where it should be."</em></p><p>The boy piped up excitedly. "<em>And I sense Mikage's spiritual energy!"</em></p><p>The youkai sighed tiredly. "And yet that does not make her him. Now, then, woman." He sat eyes calculating as he inspected the reiki dome surrounding her. "Tell me how you got here,"</p><p>Robotically she held up the crude map Mikage had written for her, his signature down at the bottom. "He sent me here, said this was to be my home,"</p><p>The youkai, Tomoe, narrowed his eyes. "What is your name, <em>human</em>?"</p><p>Kagome's eyes narrowed in turn. She had always hated when people, <em>youkai</em>, had referred to her by her species as if that was the CenterPoint of her identity. She was more than human, more than her gender; she was a miko, some had even called her a hero, and more importantly, she had a name. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, <em>youkai</em>," she ended fiercely, a growl tailing her command.</p><p>A single elegant silver brow rose, amusement clouding his eyes, but he looked mostly annoyed as he overlooked the small parchment again. "It is true," he started in a bemoaning tone. "This is his <em>stupid </em>handwriting," he finished with a hiss.</p><p>Violet eyes regarded her harshly as the two spirits hovered close to her; even if she could not see their faces due to their masks, she could practically feel their happiness. They reminded her of children but held herself back from taking the spirits into arms. Their happiness and yearning almost overwhelming; if not for the angry youkai in front of her, Kagome undoubtedly would have cuddled them.</p><p>"That <em>man</em>," Tomoe hissed from behind his fan. "Is the land god of these lands," Kagome froze, her eyes meeting his in surprise. "This is his shrine. To be given his position as the master here is the same as being given his status as Land God,"</p><p><em>'A land god?' </em>Kagome looked on in a daze, confused and yet intrigued. Was that the strange feeling she'd gotten from the man? And was he the reason for the reawakening of her powers?</p><p>Beside her, the spirits danced about gleefully, throwing confetti and talking quickly.</p><p>"<em>What a joyous event</em>!" The girl spirit cried cheered.</p><p>"<em>The land God has returned to the shrine!" </em>The boy spirit exclaimed happily. "<em>We must prepare a feast!"</em></p><p>Kagome looked between them in confusion; everything was moving so quickly.</p><p>They then, in a puff of smoke, had a small feast for her. "<em>Please enjoy Lady Kagome!" </em>The smell tickled her nose, encouraging a growl of hunger to sound from her stomach. She hadn't eaten since this morning, and it did look delicious.</p><p>"She's to be the land god?" Tomoe's voice broke through the spirit's excitement, bringing with it an ominous air to the room. He grabbed her chin, roughly turning her towards him. His violet eyes were hardened and brimming with a mix of emotions, anger being the most prominent. "What can a dirty human possibly do? Clean the shrine? Count the offerings? No, I do not want her here!" He spat at her, anger flashing heatedly in his eyes as he pushed her away.</p><p>A growl rumbled in her chest, her own anger rising at his rude dismissal of her. "Excuse me, but shouldn't I be the one saying <em>'no'</em> here?" She asked in a mix of sarcasm and anger. Because truth be told, she didn't want to leave, whatever was happening, Kagome just wanted to hold onto that feeling of being <em>alive</em>."I didn't ask to become a land god; I hadn't a clue what it meant when he told me to come here! And I definitely don't deserve your horrible attitude! Whatever your feelings for Mikage might be, I don't deserve your hate, I didn't do anything wrong!" She snapped, and a part of her enjoyed the widening of his eyes, showing his surprise.</p><p>"<em>Please don't leave Lady Kagome</em>," the monkey masked spirit cried.</p><p>The other cried out just as panicked and sad. "<em>We are very happy to have you here</em>!"</p><p>Tomoe looked away, hiding half his face with his fan. He looked sad, lost almost. And for a second, Kagome almost felt sorry- keyword being almost because then he was back to being a pompous jerk. "If you plan to let that woman stay, I'll leave," smoke and fire filled the room. The flames snickering in different shades of blue, the sight had a pang of longing fill her heart at the similarity to her small kitsune.</p><p>"<em>Master Tomoe</em>!" The two spirits cried.</p><p>"I'm Mikage's familiar. I'm not going to serve some child of a woman," Tomoe hissed, his form fading as he shot a dark look in her direction. "You can ask some <em>stray </em>to take my place instead," he then was gone along with the smoke and fire.</p><p>Kagome blinked before looking at the sad-looking spirits. "Do you mind if I at least stay the night?" She asked tentatively and a little unsure. She hadn't accepted anything yet, and she still needed to talk to her mother. And yet Kagome felt lighter than she had in months; there was no sadness in her heart, only a mild ache; in fact, she felt rather relaxed and even comfortable despite her foreign surroundings.</p><p>The spirits dropped into a low bow, an excited tone in their voices. "<em>It's our pleasure, Lady Kagome!"</em></p><p>She smiled gently at the two. "So what are your names Will-o'-the-Wisp Children?" Kagome asked softly, having finally pieced together what the small spirits were.</p><p>The monkey masked one jumped up, a finger pointing at his mask as he answered excitedly. "I am Kotetsu!"</p><p>Next was the maiden masked wearer. "And I am Onikiri, mi' lady!"</p><p>Kagome smiled. "It's a pleasure to met you," perhaps this would be a nice start, a way to heal from her past without feeling trapped by it, and these spirits would make good company, even the fox might if he could reframe from insulting her.</p><p>She allowed them to show her around, the two spirits talking quickly and with excitement before leading her to a room that had a simple futon.</p><p>It was there that she had the best sleep she'd had in months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>